bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Senjin
Kai Senjin is Gotei 4's captain. He is a child prodigy, considered by many to be a genius. APPEARANCE Kai is a 200 year-old shinigami. He appears to be 15. Kai has spiky, brown hair and deep black eyes. He usually holds his hair down with a head band. Kai wears a black sleevles shirt with orange outlines and matching leggings. He is sometimes seen however with the standard captain garments. PERSONALITY Kai is a very kicked-back person. He usually likes to just sit back and relax. He is very lazy as he would rather just lay under a big shade than go on Hallow-hunts. Kai is usually seen hanging around his Lieutenant, Misa Yamada. HISTORY Before becoming a shinigami Kai was a street rat. He was working with his close friends, Lucy, Ken and Lee. They survived by stealing and mugging. One day a captain came across them and took them under his wing. He inroled them in the Academy. They all passed and joined Gotei 4. One day as they were hunting Hallows Kai's captain was killed. After this Kai became captain of Gotei 4 and led them to be the most powerfull Squad in Soul Society. EQUIPMENT Zanpakuto: Shiromaru '(White Perfection) ''Artifact: ''Kai posseses an aincent artifact that he can combine with his Shikai to form Third Release. POWERS & ABILITIES ''' ''Kido: Kai is the best Kido-user of all the current Captains of Gotei 13. ''Cero: ''Even though Kai is in no way related to Espada he seems to have the ability to generate Cero beams from his Artifact. His Cero is blue. ''Flash Step: ''Kai is one of the fastest Captains of Gotei 13. ''Shikai: ''Kai's release command is "Purify". He draws his sword from the holder and an immense amount of Reitsu gathers around it. The Reitsu then takes the shape of a big face and opens two eyes. ''Buke Boushi: ''(jap: Eye of the Samurai) Kai can activate this ability in shikai. He raises his sword and the eyes of his Reitsu open. When a Hallow looks straight in these eyes they burn down. This ability works diffrently for Arracnar. Instead of burning Arrancar are only stupefied for a few seconds, and Espada are uneffected. ''Shirosuraisu: ''Kai swings his blade and an incredible blast of energy bursts out forming a cut, much like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. '' Bankai: ''Tsukikun Shiromaru (Moon Master White Perfection) In his Bankai Kai's zanpakuto transforms into a wing-like armor that attaches to his back. A giant hand bursts out from the armor holding a long, big katana. ''Sora Kirema: ''(Sky Shater) Kai swings his sword as thousands of white lightning bolts decend from the sky on his enemies. '' Mare Buke Boushi: ''In Bankai Kai's armor opens an eye. Bankai enchances the Buke Boushi's power so it can burn Arrancar and stupefies Espada. ''Mare Shirosuraisu: ''Kai's Shirosuraisu is enchanced in Bankai. ''Marekai: ''This is a special state that Kai reaches by combining his Zanpakuto with his Artifact. He completaly changes his apearance to match that of a 25-year-oldish white haired samurai. In this form all of Kai's previous powers are ten times stronger than normal. ''Shou Shirosuraisu: ''(Destructive White Slash) Shirosuraisu is ten times stronger then normally.